Guilt
by neo-jackal
Summary: Tim realises his feelings for Conner. It hurts him, as he thinks everyone will reject him if they knew that he was into Conner. Nightwing comforts him and gives him advice. One chapter so far, but will be continued :D


**Author's notes: First Fanfic! I have terrible English skills, and I have no real idea of what I'm doing. AKA this story is just gonna be awesome ;D**

**Story starts off during the early days of the most recent Teen Titans series before the New 52.**

**Warning: there are a few time skips to cover as many feels as possible xD**

Tim was sitting down at the dinner table with his father and stepmother. The TV was on in the background as they all ate silently, watching the news. Two celebrities had claimed two be 'madly in love and gay'. The celebrities themselves didn't interest Tim at all, he hardly had the time for something as petty as celebrity gossip.

"What do you think of it, Dad?" Tim asked in tone of innocent curiosity. Jack Drake hadn't been paying much attention but got the message of the news story.

"Gays. It's not true love, I can't say I really understand gays, especially when there are people like Dana." He smiled across to Tim's stepmother who just smiled back at him.

"They're a waste of space." Jack finished off his little speech. Tim knew how to stay pokerfaced. He'd been trained by the best after all. Tim looked down at his plate, he hadn't finished but he didn't want to eat anymore. He felt… guilty. He didn't have anything to say. Well, he didn't have anything to say and not regret it. He stood up and took away his plate to be cleaned up.

"I've got to finish my History Essay." He said making up an excuse to leave the table. His dad looked up at him and smiled proudly and nodded his understanding of Tim's situation. The irony if he knew what Tim was really thinking.

- a few hours later-

Sheets of paper and books were in discord, spread all over the neatly made bed where Tim laid on his back, gazing at the ceiling. His mind felt like a blur. Not really staying on a single thought long enough to really think it through.

He'd head out soon, when his dad went to bed. He was really only waiting for the lights to turn off in the corridor, then he'd get into his Robin gear and help Batman with investigations. Tim felt sick with guilt. He needed to go out and be Robin, to have some release - he just wanted to forget how flawed he was.

Soon later he found his cue and carefully exited though the window and headed for the Batcave however on route was stopped by a call.

"Robin, I need you at the Iceberg Café immediately—Penguin is up to something but I'm not sure what, stay out of sight and keep watch from the outside." Batman commanded to Tim.

" 'kay." Tim responded and changed direction.

It wasn't long until Tim reached there, and found a good spot to watch from a distance. Tim stood silently on the flat roof on the building opposite. As the wind gently picking up the tips of his cape, he sat down on the ledge of the building , with his feet over the edge. Although his gaze was focused upon the entrance of the Iceberg Café, his mind wasn't anywhere close.

"Heya!"

"Woah!" Tim turned around in shock, unaware of him company. It was Just Nightwing. Tim's shoulders relaxed and he looked back towards the entrance. Dick could tell from Tim's lack of response, something was eating him.

"You okay Tim?" Dick asked concerned.

"hm? Oh, yeah. Just… tired." Tim lied. Dick walked over and sat next to him.

"Tim... You can't lie to me. What's bugging you?" Dick smiled warmly. Tim paused, his eyes dotting everywhere as if searching for the right words.

"Dick…?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you keep this all… secret?"

"Sure."

"I feel… lost." Dick raised an eyebrow, listening to his little brother. Tim looked down, and took a breath in, as he prepared to open up.

"I… I think I'm in love with someone I shouldn't be." His gaze hadn't moved to see Dick's reaction.

"Um Tim. We've all done that." Dick smiled with a hint of laughter. "Hell, I've slept with a few girls I shouldn't have…" Dick laughed. But it didn't change Tim's expression.

"… I-It's… Kon-El." It finally came off Tim's chest as he confessed. Tim held his breath awaiting the dreaded response, he trusted Dick, but even so he was afraid of how he'd react, so he looked at Dick's face with desperation. He loved Dick like an older brother, he always came for Dick for advice, but the sudden thought scared him. What if Dick never spoke to him again? What if he told Batman and the whole team—his dad?! He was sure everyone would be freaked out by him, if not- worse. Tim's wild thoughts were cut short by Dick responding.

"Superboy? I see where you're coming from now. Tim. You should accept who you are, not hide it." Nightwing smiled, he didn't seem at all displeased. It relieved Tim, knowing that Dick was supporting him. It meant a lot to Tim, he looked up to Nightwing more than he ever did to batman. Batman, he was always trying his best but never seemed good enough, Dick was always there for him and accepted Tim for who he is. Tim accidently let out a heavy sigh of relief as he let go his breath. He blushed from how obvious that was. Dick noticed and leaned over and hugged Tim. Tim, on the brink of tears from the building up emotion, could barely whisper a word.

"You..You're not… weirded out?" Sniffled in Dick's warm embrace.

"Admittedly, I'm surprised, but I'm proud of you." He said softly.

"Proud?" Tim managed to whisper.

"The fact that you told me. I know it takes courage to do that. Although I can't help to wonder. What about your feelings for Stephanie?" Tim pulled out of Dick's arms and couldn't look him in the eyes. He looked down.

"I like Steph. I like her a lot… but… I never felt love towards her. She means a lot to me, but I see her more as a best friend. I keep her as a … girlfriend because… "Tim chocked on his words he couldn't finish.

"She doesn't know, does she?" Dick put his arm around Tim. Tim nodded.

"How long have you been keeping this to yourself?" Dick asked concerned at how long that it may have been slowly chipping away at Tim.

"Sin… Since Young Justice, there he made it clear he didn't really appreciate my presence… but since Teen Titans he's been so… caring… just so perfect." He couldn't handle the guilt any more as his hot tears burnt their way down his cold cheek. Dick understood how Tim felt, he knew how fragile Tim was and he loved him as his younger brother and cared deeply about him. Dick gently pulled Tim back into his embrace, Tim didn't fight back but put his arms around Dick and pulled Dick tightly into his chest as he let his emotions out in his tears.

"It's okay, Tim." Dick whispered softly. Dick glanced over to see the time. It was getting pretty late.

"Don't you have school tomorrow?" Dick questioned. Tim tiredly nodded. "Do you want to head back?" Dick asked. Tim shook his head.

"I… I'm not ready to go back just yet." Tim sighed. Tim told Dick what his dad had said that night. He wasn't ready to see his dad again just yet.

"Tim…" Dick said surprised. "I had no idea, I'm so sorry. To what you've told me of your dad, he doesn't seem the kind who would take it lightly. But, Tim he is your dad, I'm sure he'd understand after a while…" He tried to reassure him.

"He'd freak just knowing I'm Robin. I'll tell him one day… I don't like going behind his back about Robin, but there's nothing I can do about that, but this. Maybe when it's the right time." Tim said, mostly to reassure himself. Dick smiled at him.

"If you like you can stay in my apartment tonight?" Dick offered. Tim looked at Dick, but didn't respond. "I make a pretty mean hot chocolate." Dick grinned causing Tim to smile.

"As bad an idea that sounds, I think I might just have to accept." Tim grinned.

_To be continued in Chapter 2 :D_


End file.
